


戏命

by yuhuashun



Category: ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhuashun/pseuds/yuhuashun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	戏命

“为您效忠，我敬爱的元首。”

我的队友们列成一横排，最前面打头的在三个月前进攻波兰的战役中被炸断了腿，此刻正抱着元首亲赐的……是什么？我眯了眼去看：一些香烟，蛋糕，还有一瓶葡萄酒。

“为您效忠，我敬爱的元首。”

他握手握的很快，从排头一眨眼到了排尾，我身旁的朋友笑着接过这份来自阿道夫·希特勒的圣诞礼物，身为beta的他兴奋异常，以至于浑身都溢出了淡淡的青草的味道。

“为您效忠，我……亲爱的元首。”

我本就不习惯这样的场面，一大群人排成排像是在接受检阅，领导上台讲演之后所有人机械地拍打手掌，然后在各自的位置上坐的笔直，吃光盘子里的东西就算完成任务……

多么疯狂！我竟身处在如此令人目眩的圣诞晚会之中……

此时的我丝毫没注意到自己的口误，我不明不白地听着队友们憋在喉咙里而发出的嗤笑，不明不白地接过属于我的一份礼物，直到面前那位留着小方块胡子的人笑着拍了拍我的肩膀：“我对英勇且亲爱的战士，是很宽容的。”

我面红耳赤，笑容仿佛能挤一挤就能滴出尴尬。气氛活跃了，所有人都笑了起来，离我最近的青草味beta在元首离开后搂着我的肩膀重重地拍了拍：“噢，真羡慕你！我亲爱的帝国战士！”

我冲他笑了笑，以示我尴尬的处境。

他对此毫不在意，拉我入了座。灯光下摇曳的水红色液体在杯子相击后也发出清脆的鸣响，咽下牛排与红酒，胃里不再空荡，于是我们一齐向前看去，前面是LSSAH高官们的专席，他们坐在那里，同样地切割肉块，同样地把酒倒进喉咙。我的眼里也闪过一丝倦意。

“我没有看到元首，”青草拍了拍我，“你呢？”

“我也没看到。”我起身拉开座椅，“我有点不舒服，出去吹吹风。”

“嘿，早点回来，别太介意那句话了，我亲爱的战友！”

他依旧在打趣，而我早已心不在此。

埃尔姆斯夜晚的空气带着呛人的微凉，我在夜空下点燃一支烟，看风将我吐出的烟圈吹散。风那么柔，柔柔地吹来一阵焦糊的，熬得很久的，以至于熬焦了的巧克力的味道，是独属于omega的味道。

我的鼻子还没有灵敏到可以辨别这味道从何而来的地步，我只得向四周环顾，被军队包圆了的这片区域，除了那栋容纳着狂欢的喧嚣的建筑还亮着暖色调的光之外，寂静得令人生惧。

“亲爱的战士，把烟掐了。”

我不得不承认我的神经或许有问题——当我走神的时候，是感知不到周遭的一切的——我不适合当个好士兵。

omega的信息素依旧淡淡的，仿佛就贴在我身后，这次是烧焦的，烧焦的巧克力的味道。

我掐灭了烟，心想又是哪个莫名其妙的omega在军队里不打抑制剂还要出来乱逛，“反正我是不会帮他的。”我在转身前依旧这么想着，“绝对不会。”

阿道夫·希特勒的脸贴在我面前，那双湛蓝的瞳孔是我在月夜里见到的最恐怖的东西。

“呃……希……希特勒万岁。”我慌忙立正，举起我的右手。

“我很抱歉，我很抱歉我在外面乱逛……我这就回去，原谅我，我敬爱的元首……”我垂着眼像个姑娘一样碎碎念着，腿却像扎了根，挪不动半步。

我闻到了阿道夫·希特勒独特而不为人知的信息素——以前从没有人知道他是个omega，军队中流传着元首是一个有着浓烈酒精气味的Alpha，因为在世人的眼里，只有刚毅勇猛的Alpha才有统领全局的资本与能力。“我不能再用抑制剂了，”他依旧直直地盯着我，“大量购买抑制剂这一点已经被该死的国际间谍盯上了，如果他们知道我是个omega，就会投下大量Alpha的信息素——或者直接派一支由Alpha组成的精英队伍来刺杀我……”

且不论这些方案是否可行，光看着他皱起的眉头和煞有介事的自言自语般的小声嘀咕，我的神经就被他绷了起来，和他一起紧张，一起担忧，一起变得妄想且神经质了。

“那……那怎么办？”大量的信息涌进大脑，神经元像生锈的链条艰涩地转动着，我变得不知所措，反应迟钝，成了一台报废的机器。

“你是怎么进入这个师的。”生锈了的我却敏锐地捕捉到了希特勒说这话时看我的眼神中的一丝蔑视，可我没资格去愤怒，也不想愤怒。

“我……”“闭上你的嘴。”他抓起我的胳膊，走向一处阴暗的深巷。

不长的道路让我觉得我们就好像爱情故事里的男女主人公，一个牵起另一个的手，裙摆翩翩，跑向无法预知的未来。

“你的信息素呢，你是废人么？”

我靠在冰冷的外墙上，直瞅着希特勒解开他的皮带。

“你没兴趣？”他停下了手上的动作，抬眼打量着我，一双在黑暗中闪光的眼透着狐疑，还有一种……异样的吸引。

“我找错人了？”他凑近我去闻，“我觉得我不会看错人。”

下一秒他慌忙抬手揉了揉眉心，后退几步，靠住了身后的墙，“您想要这个？”我向前走了几步，并试着将自己的气味散发到最大浓度。

整条暗巷里充满了清晨露水的气息，像是太阳初升时的乡间小路，清凉的水汽味道充斥着空气，这是我引以为傲的味道，不只是因为这是Alpha的信息素，更因为它独一无二，清爽镇静，不带一丝情欲的粘腻。

“很好的味道，但我可不是来欣赏气味品鉴会的。”希特勒在浓郁到不能再浓的信息素中强立起身，褪下下半身的遮挡，白肉在月光的反射下散发出冷色调的诱惑。

“给我精液，要求不多，尽量快点。”

“您会怀孕的……”他背对着我，我实在不能理解他为什么要我的精液，难道他想揣个崽子让所谓的国际间谍好好看看他是Alpha还是omega？

“我不会。”他的语气里透露出不耐烦，“在早之前我就把我的腺体切掉了一大部分，为了维持正常的生理功能才不得不留下一小部分，不然哪个omega会有这么淡的信息素？”他掏出一管润滑剂给我，“快点，不然我就一枪崩了你。一次的结合可以让我三五年不再发情，很荣幸，你是第二个。”

我不知道所谓的腺体切除是否能杜绝omega的怀孕，但当我看向他的脖颈，那里的确是有一道若有若无的疤痕。

拧开润滑剂的盖子，我深吸一口气以便将肺里的废气尽数排出。说实话，这样的场面我实在硬不起来，元首那淡到不能再淡的信息素绝对撩拨不起来任何一个Alpha，可我只能硬着头皮，用手上下套弄几下叫醒我的老二，再淋上油腻腻的液体，磨蹭起他的穴口。

寂静的夜里我听到了性交前对方的第一声轻喘，这私处的湿润令我惊叹，就算是不用润滑油，我的进入也是绰绰有余。“不过是为了遮掩自己泛滥的情欲罢了。”在这样龌蹉的想法中，我的下体难得地涨大了半分。

我伸出舌掠过他后颈淡淡的刀疤，欣赏着他双手扶墙，上身的制服齐整地穿在身上，下半身早已湿透，却还牙关紧咬不肯情动的硬派作风——噢，多么美的风景。

他乳晕那微微柔软的嫩肉隔着衬衫被我摸了个透彻，两颗挺立的小珠子轮流经受着摩擦，让人不禁遐想到它们的主人受孕后而鼓胀的双乳，轻轻一捏就能溢出属于母亲的液体……

“你快点，我没时间，和你调情……”语气明显的停顿，喘着粗气的呵斥显得软弱无力，似在发出蹂躏的邀请，我啃上他的耳尖，舔吮拨弄，朝他的鬓角吹气：“亲爱的元首，在做爱的时候，调情是必不可少的。”

他不再说话，因为一旦他张开了嘴，淫秽的呻吟就会从声带逃出，在空旷的黑夜里格外突兀。

omega淡粉色的小巧阴茎挺立着，湿答答的小穴一张一合，手指在洞口画着圈，偶尔还会去照顾一下前端充血挺起的敏感，就是迟迟不肯喂饱它的身子。

他好像等急了，伸手去抓我的胯下长枪，对准了自己的穴口，向后一坐。

第二次做爱的感觉就和处子别无二致，他依旧紧到让我发狂，他那湿润而温热的深处不断地收缩着，将我的一部分吞噬得更深，“不要以为身为Alpha就可以永远掌握主动权。”他咬着牙，像是要杀了我一般狠狠地说着，他的情欲，他的渴望，只能从他眼角的泪花里看出一二。

我笑了，这样的男人，的确有统帅他人的资格与实力。

尽管他一辈子只能在他人胯下承欢。

他设计的制服很显身材，宽肩窄腰的男性美在这身制服的衬托下展现的淋漓尽致。对呵，我正紧紧地搂着他的窄腰，好像一条狗骑上另一条狗，前爪搭在对方的背上一样，冲撞着他腿间的嫩穴，烧焦的巧克力味冲进我的鼻腔，也只足够冲进我一个人的鼻腔，我用我清晨露水般的气息，用我清晨露水般的凉的身体，去消减他的灼热，去抚慰他的淫欲。

他的手抓着我的手，一齐放在他的腰间，他的臀贴着我的胯，撞击发出声声的脆响。他闭着眼低着头，标志性的发垂下来，随着身体一齐晃动。

神诞生的节日，我们在神的视奸下，在遥远的诡异的弯月的怒视中，这两头名为人的野兽，正进行着原始的交媾。

我没有了时间观念，我不知道过了多久，我的额头附上了一层薄薄的细汗，我的手臂被他掐出了点点青紫，直到我一声闷哼，膨大的结牢牢地卡在他的深处，属于我的东西从我体内流出，滋养另一个人的子宫。

此刻我已经无暇顾及他是否会怀孕，我只想等我的结萎下来，然后离开他的身体，回去喝一堆酒，忘掉这荒谬的一夜。

我们就这样，我的阴茎就这样卡在他的身体里，我们就这样沉默着，剩下的只有喘息。

数分钟后我的命根终于脱出，他迫不及待地离开我，重新套上他的裤子，整理他的仪容，收敛他焦糊的巧克力味，迈着大步走出巷道，好像刚刚什么也没发生，他没回过一次头，他让我觉得自己掉进了陷阱，他让我觉得他就是一个猎手，一个普普通通的，单纯的精液猎手，编造一大堆谎言，只为得到自己渴望的东西。

看着他离开的背影，我觉得在我离开后，他还会去勾引别人，同样在这个巷道里，在同样的地方。又也许在不久之前，这个地方也站着一个同我一样的年轻人，阴茎露在外面，脸上有着说不清道不明的情感，同样地望着他离开。

我可能的确有问题，我明明和我的战友们同样宣过誓，对我们的元首保持绝对的敬畏与忠诚，但此时我竟觉得他是个妓女。

对，是，自打他在月光下把屁股对着我的时候，他就已经是了。

不对吗。

我从短暂的昏迷中醒来，肩部中弹的疼痛让我睡了过去，梦中的回忆戛然而止，我睁开眼，当年拍我的肩的beta依旧在我身旁，我对上他焦急的眼，他要我快起来，他说司令部下达了最后的命令，他说我们已经破坏了所有的装备，他说撤离，离开这个地方，永远离开。

我站了起来，想要放出一些像当年一样的信息素来抚慰我幸存的战友，我不必担心，他们是清一色的beta，我想要释放我清晨露水样的味道，我想要让他们和我一起，再怀念一下童年时家的味道。

可我的腺体坏掉了，我的脚一寸寸地离开身后的土地，我们走向美军的防线，前面有人脱掉了制服，熊熊的烈火烧在上面，照亮了黑的天穹。

“把衣服脱下来！你！你在干什么？快点，我们得向西走，哈，保住我们的狗命！”一张我从未见过的面孔在不远处的火堆旁冲我叫喊，他夸张地举起手挥舞着，他的脸是一层灰黑，是硝烟盖在他的绝望之上，那僵硬的脸，只能挤出自嘲的苦笑。我在心里笑他是耻辱，自己却抱着沾血的制服走向火堆。

我的血在火中烧的很旺，我提前从已经烧着的制服里将我的珍藏拿了出来，那是一张他生日时印刷的邮票，却不通行了。到处都是阻塞，战火顺着空气烧到了这张小小的纸片上，我的手仿佛被烫了一下，回神的同时松开了手，那张小小的辉煌跌进火里，顷刻化为灰烬。

“Heil Hitler！”我恍惚中听到一声高呼，随后子弹尖锐的呼啸声划破了空气，紧接着我闻到了青草的味道，淡淡的，令人心安。

他手握着枪，倒在血泊里，嘴角带着安详的笑。

夜风依旧在吹，青草的味道若隐若现，今晚风很烈，吹出了我们的眼泪。

我们向他致意，残忍的继续向西，我回头看了看那套曾让我引以为豪的皮囊在火光中燃烧殆尽，我想我永远都不会发情了，永远。

“嘿……兄弟，如若非要我说点儿什么，那就是如果这个世界上有神，那么我想那一定是他，阿道夫·希特勒。”

我转过头，看着我透明色的兄弟，他的青草味，随着夜风跟了我们很远很远。


End file.
